


10 Perfectly Good Reasons Not To Fall In Love With Sherlock Holmes (According To John Watson)

by ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 10 reasons, Fluff, List, M/M, One Shot, Romance, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: John keeps telling people that he and Sherlock are not a couple. So he made a list of all the reasons why he would never fall in love with his flatmate. It didn't exactly went as planned.





	10 Perfectly Good Reasons Not To Fall In Love With Sherlock Holmes (According To John Watson)

Because I'm sick and tired of people thinking that me and Sherlock could EVER be a couple (yes, Mrs Hudson, if you ever read this, I'm talking about you), here's a list of reasons why I would never fall for him.

1\. He's my partner and far more intelligent than I am.

2\. He's emotionnaly unstable. Seriously, who shoots the wall when they're bored ?

3\. He risks his life on a daily basis. Do you know any sane person who would follow a serial killer just to know his modus operandi ? I don't.

4\. He's completely comfortable with the various body parts hidden inside our flat (DO NOT OPEN THE FRIDGE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES).

5\. He knows how to fight and could very easily kick my ass.

6\. He doesn't know a single thing about British culture and he's always on his FREAKING smartphone.

7\. He always wants to have the last word. Do you have any idea how annoying this is ? Especially when he's right.

8\. He never talks to his own brother on his own will ( even though Microft isn't so bad, when he's not hacking into my phone.)

9\. He was hit on by a criminal who wants to kill us all, and that's just weird.

10\. He's got a really cute smirk....what the hell am I saying ?

Crap. I think I'm in love. Better not show that list to Mrs Hudson. Or anyone else for the matter.


End file.
